¡Alto ahí! ¡Tienes mi corazón!
by NashiroAsami
Summary: Llego a casa, ¿y qué me encuentro? Al idiota de Natsu con disfraz de detective. ¿Qué pasa con Natsu y "su caso a resolver"? ¡Encima me culpa a mí!


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes Lucy Heartfilia y Natsu Dragneel de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que estoy esperando el momento de un santo beso entre estos dos *-***_

_**La canción "Sherlock" lamentablemente no me pertenece sino es propiedad de mi hermoso grupo SHINee. **_

_**¡Así que sin más que comience la masacre! (? Jajajaja**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Manos en alto!- grita el idiota rosado.

_Desde ahora todos deténganse quien quiera que sean  
No salgan de este lugar  
No se pongan nerviosos en esta situación._

-¿Y ahora qué, Natsu?- resoplo con cierto aire a cansancio, ¿Ahora que mierda le ocurre?

-¡Dije manos en alto, mujer!- grita de vuelta mi compañero, ya bastante tuve con su jueguito de ninja con Happy, ¿Ahora es policía?

-Deja tu juego de policía, Natsu.

-¡Soy un detective, Luce! ¿No ves?- dijo mientras se señalaba su disfraz-. Espera… ¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones! Ahora levanta las manos, no te pongas nerviosa, no es un asalto. ¡Hubo un crimen en este lugar!- ¿perdón? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Crimen en MI casa? No, no. Este ya se graduó de idiota completo. Sólo falta el maldito gato y tenemos el combo.

_Ya me siento más libre en esta habitación secreta,_

_No se me escapará nada, ni siquiera tu temblorosa respiración._  
_La joya del corazón que he estado buscando secretamente_

-¡Tarado! ¿Qué crimen? Recién llego a casa y me encuentro contigo… ¡NO! ¡Mi casa! ¿Qué carajos le pasó a mi casa?- grité algo histérica, mi casa parecía una habitación secreta, esa la de los detectives y sus casos por resolver. Natsu solo hizo con las manos una "pistola" y me miró fijamente.

-¡Cállese, joder!

-¡Dime al menos que crimen hubo!

-Alguien robó mi corazón, Luce… ¡Y yo averiguaré quién fue!- gritó inocentemente mi estúpido amigo. ¿Robar su corazón? ¿Cómo? ¡¿Ya llegó el fin del mundo?!

Natsu me miraba tan fijamente que parecía que yo fuera la causa de su "crimen", sudé frío, no me gustaba nada esta situación.

_He visto incluso a través de tu inquieta mirada  
Te encontré en la lista de sospechosos, ¡congelada!_

-Luce, ¿tú sabes la causa de mi crimen?- me preguntó mientras caminaba hacia mí con total lentitud, mierda. ¡Mi corazón latía desesperadamente! ¡Por favor, sáquenme de aquí!

-¿Cómo crees que sepa la causa de un crimen que NO existe, Natsu? ¡Recién llego!

-Tu mirada dice otra cosa, Lucy Heartfilia- ¿Desde cuándo me llama "Lucy Heartfilia"? ¡Son tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas! Tan metida en mis pensamientos estaba que Natsu levantó una ceja inspeccionándome y anotó algo en una libreta

-¿Qué es eso, Natsu?

-Nada que te importe, _sospechosa número uno_\- me dijo fríamente, guardó la libreta y se sentó en un escritorio. ¿Ahora comenzaría un interrogatorio? Já, no me hagas reír.

-No soy sospechosa, Natsu.

-Tus actitudes muestran todo lo contrario, ahora dime… ¿Dónde te encontrabas a las 11:30 p.m. del día de hoy? ¡Respóndeme!- me preguntó muy serio, raro en él.

_Ahora mismo no existes para mí, estoy seguro, _

_Pero te voy a interrogar._

_Tus labios conocen la respuesta que quiero._

-Eso no te importa- respondí, esta vez, cortante.

-¡Responde o haré que me respondas a la mala manera, Heartfilia!

-Fui a comprar- respondí con lo primero que se me pasó por la mente, Natsu me miró confundido pero luego reaccionó y siguió preguntando.

-¿Qué compraste?

-Comida.

-¡Mientes!- me señaló como si ya descubriera de mi crimen.

-Ya me cansas, Natsu. Déjame salir- le ruego, él cerró la puerta con seguro y se apoyó en esta.

-Todavía no he terminado con mi interrogatorio.

_El sospechoso está aquí  
Nadie puede salir  
Tú y yo, o cualquiera._

-Entonces apúrate que tengo sueño- le ordené, ni siquiera me escuchó.

-¿Qué compraste, Heartfilia?- Mierda, ¿enserio se la creyó? ¡Ahora que digo! Ya sé.

-Una libreta

-¿Para qué?

-Para anotar ideas para mi novela, ¿contento?- le respondo con arrogancia, ni se inmuta.

-No soy tan idiota. Investigué toda la casa y no hay nada nuevo. ¿Dónde estabas hoy a la noche, Lucy?

-En el gremio.

-Te busqué ahí y no estabas.

-¿Y entonces cuál es tu hipótesis, "gran" investigador Natsu Dragneel?- dije con sarcasmo. Natsu se levantó y se acercó mucho a mi cara, me sonrojé a más no poder.

-Todavía ninguna hipótesis que no sea alguna estupidez. Pero encontré algo sospechoso en tu bolso, Lucy- me confesó con mi bolso en mano. Idiota Natsu.

-¡¿Qué haces con mi bolso Natsu?! ¡Devuélvemelo!- le reclamé enojada.

-¿Qué es este corazón aquí, Lucy? ¡Es mío!- me gritó. Había sacado de mi bolso una cadenita que tenía como dije un corazón rojo, me lo había comprado hoy en la noche, no había aguantado hasta el día siguiente y lo compré.

_Todo sobre ti  
He encontrado la evidencia _

-No es tuyo, imbécil. Me lo compré hoy, en la tienda de acá cerca- le expliqué cansada, era absurdo todo este lío. Me acerqué a él y le saqué mi cadenita. Tsk, era un tarado.

-¡Mi corazón no estaba en venta! Dámelo, Luce. ¡TÚ ME ROBASTE EL CORAZÓN!- Natsu empezó a seguirme por toda la casa. Yo, como persona civilizada que soy, me escapé de él y fui directamente al gremio mientras mi compañero me gritaba que le devuelva "su corazón"-. ¡Luce! ¡Ven aquí ahora!

"_Definitivamente te encontraré"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-I'm so curious ¡Yeah! **__**Desapareces por un momento ¿por qué? **__**I'm so curious ¡Yeah! Tonight, SHINee's in the house. So give it up, give it up for SHINee- canta por toda la sala con un "micrófono" imitando pasos del video "Sherlock"-. **__**¡Konnichiwa Minna-san! ¿Qué les pareció? Yo no me quedé muy convencida pero tenía fiaca de editarlo xDDD Este fue un "one-shot", primero quise hacer algo así como song-fic, luego no quedó como esperaba e iba a quitarle las frases de la canción pero finalmente las dejé como estaban y solamente agregué algunas frases que me gustaron para este one-shot. No puse la canción completa, pero creo que quedó bueno, ¿no?**_

_**¡Muchas Gracias por leer! Nos vemos luego.**_

_**.Angel Sophia.**_


End file.
